Sigmund Freud
«''' Non preoccupatevi! Sono o non sono Sigmund Shlomo Freud, il Padre della Psicanalisi? '''» :: — Sigmund Freud, in Detective 0064 & Soci in: Lo strano caso del retributore notturno Sigmund Freud '''(1856 - 1939), nome completo Sigismund "Sigmund" Shlomo Freud , a volte chiamato con il titolo di Padre della Psicanalisi o semplicemente Sig, è uno dei personaggi storici realmente esistiti principali delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. '''Sigmund Freud Nome/i Sigismund "Sigmund" Shlomo Cognome Freud Soprannomi *''Padre della Psicanalisi'' *''Sig'' Età 83 post-mortem Luogo di nascita Vienna Residenza attuale Mondo che Non Esiste Livello dell'esistenza Mortale Defunto Rango Psicoanalista Alleati *Ottoperotto *Sora *Voce fuori campo *Suor Nausicaa (da D64 in poi) *Xaldin (da D64 in poi) *Demyx (da ATL in poi) *darkroxas92 (temporaneamente in ATL) Nemici *darkroxas92 *Vexen *Xaldin (RHW) *Xemnas (RHW) *Riku (D64) *Lucas Ross (ATL) *Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii (CCC) *Carl Gustav Jung Poteri ed abilità *Psicoanalisi *Grande capacità di resisteza *Parla il tedesco Armi Manuale di Psicologia da 56 kg Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 1 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Personaggio storico Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Assistente, amico e pscicoterapeuta di fiducia di Ottoperotto, Sigmund, affiancato dall'inseparabile Voce fuori campo, si ritrova a dover indagare assieme al proprio capo sull'efferato "crimine" perpetrato ai danni della marmellata di lamponi di Xaldin in ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'', ritrovandosi alla fine, dopo aver passato quasi l'intera vicenda a cercare Sora, a tentare il tutto per tutto per salvare il tüss dall'ingiusta condanna. Successivamente, si ritrova a dover salvare l'intero universo una volta dalla minaccia di darkroxas92 e del suo diabolico "Progetto Ragnarok" (''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enought''), un'altra dal tentativo di yaoinizzazione totale ordito da Lucas Ross in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, ''dove ha il suo momento di gloria riuscendo a far tornare in sé un Ottoperotto in crisi d'identità, mettendo a frutto tutta la sua psicoanalisi (ed alcuni mezzi non proprio ortodossi), permettendo così di debellare la minaccia del ''Veritarus. Un ulteriore momento di gloria l'ha quando, dopo la visita della Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii in Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?, grazie alle sue doti psicanalitiche, riesce a scoprire che si nasconda dietro la figura del Serial-Spanker che imperversa nel Mondo che Non Esiste (Detective 0064 & Soci in: Lo strano caso del retributore notturno), contribuendo alla soluzione del difficile caso, mentre in seguito è fra coloro che aiutano Sora a vincere l'ordalia a cui Der Richter l'ha sottoposto (Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio). :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Grande conoscitore della psiche umana e indagatore instancabile dell'inconscio, Sigmund è giustamnete considerabile come il filosofo del gruppo, per opposizione a Voce fuori campo che è l'emblema dell'azione pratica, coi suoi modi da gentiluomo d'altri tempi, ma non fatelo arrabbiare, prendendolo in giro sulla sua teoria pansessuale dell'origine dei traumi o insinuando che Carl Gustav Jung fosse uno psicoanalista migliore: potreste pentirvene... : «''' Roxas, ti avverto... Posso esporti cinque diverse interpretazioni a carattere sessuale sull'arma che usi e altrettante correlazioni con una tua possibile frustrazione dello stesso carattere in meno di due minuti... '''» :: — Sigmund Freud, in: Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio Calmo e pacato, Sigmund è secondo in pazienza solo ad Ottoperotto, sempre disposto a dare un consiglio (ed a diagnosticare un Complesso di Edipo/Electra), a volte appare un po' lento di comprendonio, ma quando qualcuno è in difficoltà (in genere, Sora) è pronto a tutto, persino ad ammettere che Jung aveva ragione, pur di tirarlo fuori dai guai. In rapporto con la sua età, è praticamente il fratello maggiore di Ottoperotto (oltre che suo fido assistente e psicoterapeuta) e lo "zio" di Sora, e, per quanto neppure Larxene e Tomás de Torquemada riuscirebbero ad farglielo ammettere publicamente, è affezionato in maniera incredibile a Voce fuori campo quasi oltre la semplice amicizia (come dimostra il bacio datole in D64, quando pensava che il mondo stesse per finire). Si esprime in un buon italiano con un leggero accento austrico, possiede qualche nozione di spagnolo e di dialetto ticinese ed è forse il solo dei protagonisti a conoscere la lingua di Göthe. Biografia del personaggio Incontro con Ottoperotto, Voce fuori campo e Sora In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità Sigmund Freud è il primo personaggio realmente esistito ad essere inserito come protagonista nelle Fan Fiction. Tranne la prima volta che compare in RHW, i suoi dialoghi sono introdotti solo con il cognome, mentre generalmente, ci si riferisce a lui con il nome (anche nelle descrizioni, p.e. "verso Sigmund"). Le sue abbreviazioni durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction sono [ FD ] (F'reu'D) e [ $''' ] ($'igmund). Citazioni & battute celebri : '«''' Tutto è sesso... »''' :: — Battuta caratteristica di Sigmund : '''« Tu, capo... » :: — Prima battuta di Sigmund; RHW, Capitolo 1 Categoria:Personaggi principali